Computing networks typically include routers, switches, bridges, or other network devices that interconnect a number of physical servers via wired or wireless network links. Each physical server can host one or more virtual machines or other types of virtualized components interconnected with one another via virtual networks. The virtual machines can exchange messages via the virtual networks in accordance with one or more network protocols supported by the physical network devices.